1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a premix preparation for ice foods. More particular, the present invention relates to a premix preparation which after freezing, can be mixed with milk or milk beverages to make drinkable ice foods such as shake. According to the present invention, shake and other ice foods can be easily and instantly made at home.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical ice foods include ice cream such as ice cream and ice milk, and soft ice cream, i.e., semisolid ice cream. As is well-known in the art, the ice cream generally consist of a milk fat, a solid not fat (SNF), a sweetener, a stabilizer, an emulsifying agent, a flavoring agent, a food color and water. They are produced, for example, by blending the above starting materials, sterilizing the resulting ice cream mix, and freezing and hardening said mix. However, since this production of the ice cream needs complicated and troublesome operations and specific and expensive equipments such as freezers, it is very difficult to easily make the ice cream at home.
Recently, shake foods such as milk shake, vanilla shake and strawberry shake, which are called "a drinkable soft ice cream" become popular among young men and women and children. Generally, they are made by dissolving milk, an edible oil, a sweetener, an emulsifying agent, a flavoring agent, a food color and other optional materials in water and partially freezing the resulting solution at a temperature of -2 to -5.degree. C. with stirring. The thus prepared shake foods exhibit a lower degree of freezing of water and a higher foam content in comparison with the ice cream and soft ice cream and therefore can be sucked through a straw.
However, the production of such shake products suffers from many problems similar to those experienced in the production of the ice cream and soft ice cream. Namely, since this production process for the shake products is troublesome and also needs specific and expensive equipments such as a soft cream maker and the like, it is impossible to make the shake products at home without difficulty.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a premix preparation for ice foods, from which shake and other ice foods can be easily produced.